Talk:Anbo-jyutsu
It would be great to see this article have a description of the arena, as well as a description of the kanji used on both the arena floor and the uniforms. -Unfortunatly I dont have the DVDs to view this and find out, but I'm sure someone does. Plus a screen capture of this would be cool. Changed some phrasing, primarily to take out POV Mask 20:16, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) Ultimate Human Martial Arts I belive that "Anbo-jytsu is considered the ultimate evolution of the Human martial arts." should be kept since it is nearly a direct quote from the show and they way Kyle states it seems to indicate that many people consider it this. --Lt.Com. Andrew L. Riker 20:57, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) The problem with this is that MA should be written like it is an encyclopedia. A better way of saying this is to include it as a quote. Ill change it to this format, and tell me if that is acceptable for you. Mask 21:35, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) Very nice, you seem to have more experience a this than I do. Thanks. Lt.Com. Andrew L. Riker 05:57, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Spelling Unless some canon source actually spells "Anbo-jytsu" this way, the proper japanese->english romanization would really be "Anbo-Jutsu" (the current romanization would imply that it would be written あんぼーじつ in japanese which is meaningless.) I would reccomend the title of the article be changed to match the proper spelling, and this page be turned in to a redirect, even if it's only written this way in novels. Oh two more things: I added the japanese tidbits earlier, and Anbo might be a contraction for something but on it's own I don't think it has any meaning.Onlysolution 08:25, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :It is spelled "anbo-jyutsu" throughout the script of "The Icarus Factor". I don't know if there's some on-screen spelling (perhaps on one of the Holodeck program listings?). If not, this page should be moved to that spelling. -- Cid Highwind 12:16, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::This spelling seems most likely a way to get the actors to pronounce the word correctly. Jutsu is often mispronounced "ji'tsu" for some reason, but "jyutsu" pronounced in english sounds roughly like the proper Japanese pronounciation of the word.Onlysolution 20:17, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Each script has a pronunciation guide, with phonetic spellings of all names and unusal words. So the word can be spelled any way at all - the pronunciation guide does the trick. In this case the script has "ANBO-JYUTSU" pronounced "AN-bo JUT-su". So it seems "jyutsu" is right for purposes of Trek. Aholland 21:33, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Thinking about it more I am forgetting there are two romanization standards for moving Japanese to English, I don't feel like actually checking for sure but jyutsu is probably the other (and legitimate, though less common)romanization.Onlysolution 01:53, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ::The use of 空 is more likely due to its also having the meaning of "air" in both Japanese and Chinese, fitting in line with the other elemental characters, though 风 "wind" is more traditionally used to describe the 4th element--Asleep.in.thered 03:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Tenses :moved to Memory Alpha talk:Point of view